Calabozo
by the-lady-of-darkness-97
Summary: Sola, allí en el suelo, siendo torturada por aquel hombre que tanto amaba y temía. -¡Ayuda!.- Suplico la joven peli-roja.- Por favor Flippy, ¡Vence de una vez por todas a Fliqpy!
1. Introduccion

**Calabozo.**

¿Cómo es que ocurrió todo aquello?, ella siempre que ha sido una persona amable y tímida con los demás, que nunca buscaba problemas, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Acaso haberse enamorado de Flippy le ocasiono esto?

Si, lo habían oído bien, la chica tímida que todos amaban y querían estaba loca, loca de amor por aquel chico, aquel chico de ojos y cabello verde, amable y servicial. Que por alguna razón, todos le temían o odiaban al chico… ¿Pero porque? ¿Si el dio la vida por todos los de Happy Tree? En aquella horrible guerra, Flippy se metió para proteger la ciudad que lo vio crecer, pero que ahora no deseaba más eso.

Aunque la respuesta es fácil… Fliqpy, aquella doble personalidad horrible que se creó el mismo. Aunque ella temiera a ese monstro de ojos amarrillos. Que la lastimaba. Que Flippy realmente era un ser bueno, y que era atormentado por aquel ruin demonio que lo poseía.

Nunca pasaba más de un golpe, corte en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pues Flippy lograba contenerse a tiempo y evitar a que pasara a mayores. Sabia ella que el sufría por las acciones que cometía en contra de su propia voluntad. Todo esto le llegaba al alma y no podía evitar sentir sienta admiración y cariño hacia él.

Pero… ¿Quién diría que él, aquel que tanto amaba, fuera a su cuarto en la media noche para secuestrarla para "jugar" con ella?, le dolía todos aquellos maltratos, sus burlas, su risa, aquellos ojos que le miraban con burla, deseos de sangre y… ¿Qué era ese otro sentimiento que veía allí?...

* * *

><p><em>Hola… Bien esto es más bien una introducción para que se hagan una idea de que se trata… primero que nada, quiero aclarar algo, si alguien quiere criticar mi fanfic, quiero que lo haga porque mi fic realmente apesta, no porque si le caigo bien o si le caigo mal, que tengan fundamentos (ósea se errores gramaticales o ortográficos). Bien ya aclarado esto, acepto de todo menos que sea ya personal la cosa, les invito a que lean Salvame de Doble Whammy y la historia de Miyoko Nott, Monstruo.<em>

_Uh Uh Uh~, recuerden que Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, y que yo como fan de ellos, los puse en forma humana, déjenme decirles que el nombre no lo tengo muy claro nwnUu ah y que mas… Uh Uh! Que Happy Tree Friends son unos animalitos que se matan! Así que si hay algún otro problema con que es muy sádico **de ahora por delante** Recuerden que hablamos de Happy Tree Friends! :33 ahora si me voy!_

__**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Review? owo :3**


	2. Principio del encarcelamiento

Hola hola~ Bien aqui yo con el primer capitulo ya oficial :33 kya~ bien ando algo feliz que allan leido mi fic y me allan dejado reviews positivos y una amenaza o dos de que querian que subiera el capitulo, bien aqui esta, algo cortito y simple ;3 si hay errores decidme con tacto okas? ah! ya ya antes de que se me olvide hay un Flash Back nwnUu lo puse con las lineas entienden? :33 aunque creo que se entiende! Bien ahora el desclamayer

**Happy Tree Friends No me pertenece, es de su pespectivo due;o que desconsco -w-Uuu Lo siento.  
><strong>Todos Humanos!

**Si no te gusta la sangre, la violencia... Que haces en un fandom de una caricatura donde sale sangre y matanza?**

Bien entonces... Se apagan las luces, se abre el telon y empieza la funcion!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>

**"Principio del encarcelamiento."**

Oscuridad, era lo único que lograba ver, estaba mareada y sentía un dolor punzante detrás de la nuca, intentó levantarse pero algo le impedía mover bien las manos y las piernas. Se empezó asustar...

-"¿En dónde estoy?"- Pensó de manera algo preocupada.

Con mucha dificultad se enderezó para quedar sentada, sus ojos se empezaban a acostumbrar a la oscuridad logrando apenas ver una que otra cosa. Lo que podía vislumbrar era una silla delante de ella, una puerta que apenas pudo ver, volteó el rostro hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con una mesa, después miró para la derecha, donde solamente estaba la pared, no pudo saber en donde se hallaba, miró lo que la tenia inmovilizada, estaba esposada de las manos y sus pies con grilletes. Estaba asustada, no podía moverse.

¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? ¿Quién la trajo aquí? ¿Qué había ocurrido antes de haberse quedado inconsciente? Esas y más preguntas saltaban su mente, mientras más se preguntaba perdía la paciencia y la cordura.

El miedo poco a poco se apoderaba de ella, el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba a recordar que fue lo que pasó, estaba histérica, ¿qué es lo que querían hacerle?, sintió algo húmedas sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando por el miedo.

Entonces, oyó como unos pasos se acercaban, miro al frente donde se encontraba la única entrada del lugar, en ese instante se abrió la puerta, tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos, pues la luz le daba en la cara deslumbrándola, se oyó un fuerte golpe metálico, abrió los ojos y vio lo que había en el suelo, un plato con un bolillo, y algo de sopa que se desparramó a la hora de que cayó al suelo.

-_Vamos, come…-_Una voz grave y algo ronca fue la que le hablo, esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Temblando y deseando que no fuera aquella persona quien le hablara, lo mirara con temor.- _¡Vamos! ¡Come! Te quiero fuerte para poder divertirme_.- Aquella voz sonó al principio irritada, pero después divertida.

Estaba templando de pies a cabeza, mirando horrorizada a "él". Fliqpy, sentado en la silla divertido, en su mano izquierda estaban unas llaves dando vuelta sobre su dedo índice, mirándola con esos ojos amarrillos rebeldes, que al verlos pudo notar que estaba divertido y ansioso, en su rostro parecido al de su amado, había una sonrisa de lo mas asquerosa, una sonrisa torcida dejando ver los colmillos que poseía.

Mientras que la pobre Flaky estaba templando en el suelo asustada, Fliqpy estaba divertido y ansioso para empezar con su juego, siempre Flippy lo detenía antes de poder divertirse con la chica pero ahora, había planeado todo minuciosamente, arriba estaba hecho un caos, había tirado las salsas de cátsup y picante, para que si Flippy tomara el cuerpo al verlo volvería a recordar la sangre de la guerra, también había sacado todas sus armas y dejándolas regadas, junto con la tele prendida con un video reproduciéndose de bombas y sonidos de pistolas.

No dejaría que Flippy arruinara su diversión, oh no claro que no lo permitiría, al fin tenia a la chica en donde la quería, donde nadie, ni si quiera Splendid la salvaría. Al ver a la chica peli roja tan asustada, sentía una sensación diferente a la de que cualquier otra que allá sentido a la hora de matar. Esos ojos rojos que le miraban con temor, de alguna forma quería tenerlos y guardarlos para él, solo para admirarlos, admirar aquel miedo, aquel rojo carmesí idéntico que la sangre, junto con ese pelo, enredado que le daba cierto toque salvaje cuando ella era todo lo contrario.

-"_¿Qué será este sentimiento?"- _Se pregunto el veterano de guerra mentalmente. Sabía que su otro yo, Flippy quería a Flaky aunque, no como él la quería, él la quería para ser el único que la lastimara, mientras que el otro para protegerla, ambos tenían diferentes conceptos del amor.

* * *

><p>-"El amor no es egoísta Fliqpy".- Dijo su alter ego molesto, habían casi logrado matar a Flaky. Estaría muerta si no fuera por culpa de Flippy que lo detuvo y estaban peleando mentalmente.<p>

El dueño original del cuerpo estaba sentado, mientras que aquel visitante estaba recargado sobre la pared mirándolo con aquel brillo sádico. Tanto como Flippy y Fliqpy, conocían los sentimientos del otro sobre la chica miedosa. Por lo que estaban discutiendo sobre el mal trato que tuvo con la mencionada.

-"_Poco me importa lo que me digas nenita, ni si quiera te atreves a dar el primer paso."-_Dijo algo irritado Fliqpy, odiaba cuando su alter ego se ponía a regañarlo. ¿Quién se creía que era?- _"¿Y que hay de los celos? ¿Eh? Por algo existen, y es porque el amor es egoísta, ¡tú eres el que está mal!".-_ Le ex pecto con arrogancia.

-"Si tienes razón, existen los celos, pero existen no por ser egoístas, no por querer tenerla aun constar de que ella sufra, los celos existen pero por temor a que pierdas a esa persona y que nunca podrás tenerla como antes."- Dijo Flippy con seguridad.

-"_Pues tu ama como quieras, yo lo hare a mi manera."_-Le dijo completamente enfadado, mientras dejaba que tomara el cuerpo y maquinaba un plan para tener a Flaky sobre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Flaky con mucho miedo sintiendo la mirada diabólica de su captor comía lentamente la comida, sorprendida se dio cuenta de que sabía bien ocasionándole un ligero sonrojo, la sopa estaba algo tibia eso significaba que no que hace mucho que fue hecha. ¿Acaso Flqpy fue quien se lo hizo o abra sido Flippy?<p>

-_Valla, mira que si tenias hambre… ahora… ¡Vamos a jugar!-_Dijo divertido aquel ser vil al ver que su rehén había acabado de comer lo que habría preparado. ¿Por qué no darle un momento de bienestar a su presa para después ver que, aun después de ese gesto de gentileza, nada bien le iba a ir? Simple, una tortura psicológica podría considerarse, mientras más alto vuelan peor es la caída.

-¡E-espera! ¡P-por favor!-Dijo asustada a Fliqpy, no deseaba ser herida por él, tenía que buscar una forma de entretenerlo.- ¡Hare lo que quieras! P-pero… ¡No me hagas daño!

Fliqpy al oír eso sonrió y se acerco a ella sin intenciones de matarla y le empezó a acariciar aquel cabello con caspa, debido al exceso de grasa era suave. Flaky solo se preocupo y empezó a removerse incomoda por la caricia. Algo le dijo que tal vez no fue buena idea suplicar.

-_¿Estás segura? ¿Lo que yo diga?- _Dijo de manera arrogante y con una sonrisa pervertida, ese presentimiento aumento para Flaky.- _¿Qué podías hacer? ¡Aun así hare lo que quiera contigo! No tienes manera de defenderte. No seas idiota mocosa. No puedes defenderte por más que quieras, estas por completamente a mi merced, si deseo te puedo violar, golpear, cortar y hasta matar. Así que no me vengas con eso._

Flaky lo miro asustada y molesta, sabía que tenía razón, pero… debería de haber una manera en que se podía derrotar. ¿Gritar por ayuda? Tal vez la podía alguien oír los gritos y llamar a la policía. Mas a un así, no le gustaría que Flippy estuviera tras las rejas por culpa de Fliqpy, así que es que no era una opción ¿Oh si?

El veterano de guerra agarro del cabello a Flaky con fuerza mientras aplastaba su boca con la de ella, en un beso brusco y salvaje. Los labios de Fliqpy se movían dominantes, mientras que la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. Esto enfureció al chico, pues mordió con fuerza el labio de ella, haciendo una cortada profunda ocasionando que saliera sangre del labio inferior de la peli-roja y soltara un gemido de dolor, el peli-verde lamio la sangre de la herida disgustándola. Se separo lentamente de la boca de ella.

-_Definitivamente me divertiré mucho contigo_.- Dijo con una sonrisa perversa y sus ojos amarrillos brillando con excitación, mientras se lamia los labios de una manera sensual. Flaky no sabía a qué se refería, si a violarla oh a matarla, pero algo si estaba segura, de que ambas opciones le ocasionaba cierto temor.

* * *

><p><strong>Jojo... <strong>

**que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Saben hace poco cumpli mis XV primaveras y estoy facinada ante esto... **

**queria decirles simplemente... **

**pero bueno, a mi se me suele cortar la inspiracion pero tratare de siemrpe tarerles el capitulo de esto**

**el nombre no se, siento que no queda**

**pero si tienen uno que se les ocurra lo oire con mucho gusto!**

**Chau~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Review? :3**


	3. Captura

Aqui Prisci-chan presente y reportandose ante las lectora(o)s del Fandom de Happy Tree Friends! Veran mi laptop se descompuso, bien para ser sincera fue culpa de mi padre descompuso el maldito cargador de la laptop por eso la tardanza, me senti triste porque resivi pocos reviews! Leen y ya no dejan reviews? Bien haremos esto hay como 14 o 15 reviews ahorita, si no dejan reviews y llegan a los 20 entonces NO SUBIRE CAPITULO! pero si llegan a los 20 reviews aunque solo tenga escrito un parrafo del siguiente capitulo lo subire! UNA PROMESA!

**Happy Tree Friends No me pertenece, es de su pespectivo due;o que desconsco -w-Uuu Lo siento.  
><strong>Todos Humanos!

**Si no te gusta la sangre, la violencia... Que haces en un fandom de una caricatura donde sale sangre y matanza?**

Bien entonces... Se apagan las luces, se abre el telon y empieza la funcion!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. <strong>

**"Captura"**

.

.

.

Dio un gran grito mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama, estaba agitado y con una expresión en el rostro llena de temor y alivio. Voltio a ver la mesita a lado de su cama, la cual se podía ver un pequeño despertador verde oscuro, 1:45 A.M era lo que podía observar en la pantalla. Soltó un suspiro y salió de la cama para ir al baño, se sentía en cierta forma asqueado, aun podía sentir el olor a pólvora en el aire, el sonido de las balas y gritos retumbando en sus oídos y sus manos... sentía como si estuvieran empapadas por algún líquido caliente.

Se miro fugaz mente por el espejo sin darle mucha importancia su reflejo, pero voltio a volverlo a ver de inmediato asustado, sus ojos eran de aquel amarrillo rebelde, su cabello verde revuelto y con unas manchas de color caoba, su rostro manchado de rojo y con varios cortes. Cerró los ojos asustado y cuando los volvió a abrir, su reflejo era el de él mismo, sin ninguna herida y sin estar manchado de sangre.

Saltó un suspiro, realmente estaba volviéndose paranoico, abrió un cajón del mueble de la llave y extrajo de él una botella blanca. Abrió la tapa de esta y saco una pastilla verde y la tomo con rapidez.  
>Sintió un dolor punzante en su sien, lo cual lo asusto.¿ Acaso los tranquilizantes perdían su efecto? Al pensar en esto se asusto mas y tomo otra y una más, entonces sintió un golpecito en su hombro izquierdo, asustado se voltio.<p>

Frente de él, estaba su peor pesadilla, aquel demonio que lo torturaba, que hacía que viviera en soledad, que lastimaba a la persona que mas amaba y por su culpa, tenía miedo, miedo de él mismo.

-Valla hermano, acaso eres tan terco ¿verdad? ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir idiota para que entiendas que nunca te desharás de mí? -Menciono Fliqpy molesto ante la terquedad de Flippy por intentar de todos los medios hacer que desaparezca él.

-¡No me rendiré! Viví casi toda mi vida sin ti, puedo recuperarla, sé que puedo y nunca más podrás existir Fliqpy, solo serás un recuerdo.-Dijo el oji verde mostrándose con valentía frente a él, aunque en parte se sentía temor

-¿Como Sneaky y Ka-Boom?- Dijo molesto el oji- dorado.- Te has olvidado de ellos, ¡tu regresaste a salvo gracias a mi! Por tu culpa. ¡Ellos murieron! Nadie los recuerda, y a ti ni te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa! Eran mis amigos, es cierto... yo tuve la culpa de la muerte de ellos...-Menciono Flippy triste, por su culpa, todo por su culpa, si no hubiera confundido ese pedazo de pizza por su cuchillo, si hubiera tenido una mejor puntería, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de la cercanía de Ka-Boom.

Fliqpy al ver tan metido en sus pensamientos y culpabilidad Flippy, sonrió y se le lanzo encima, golpeándolo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, se levanto y se miro al espejo. Sus ojos eran de aquel amarrillo tan rebelde, que reflejaban aquella sed de sangre, maldad y diversión. Ahora se iría por la chica de melena rojiza, disfrutaría mucho esta noche

Tomo un cambio de ropa, aquel traje militar que tanto amaba aunque no tenia diversidad solo esos atuendos. Se cambio la ropa de dormir por el uniforme y se ponía las gruesas botas negras que siempre solía usar. Debajo de su chaqueta guardo su tan preciado cuchillo de caza, salió sonriendo del cuarto aun siendo de noche, nadie estaba en las calles ah esas horas, estaban todos en sus camas calientes y "seguros", se dirigía a un lugar en especifico.

Pero antes de que su plan se cumpliera tenía que ir por una cosa muy importante por si quiera jugar con la temerosa mente de ella. Cercas de la casa de Flaky había visto con el cuerpo de Flippy una óptica donde vio que vendían lentes de contacto de colores, con una mano en puño rompió la puerta de vidrio del negocio y entro sin siquiera importarle las heridas de su brazo el cual estaba sangrando por culpa de los tajos hechos por los pedazos de cristal del lugar. Tomo una caja de lentes sin antes ver que eran de color verde.

Sin más distracciones se fue del lugar sin antes romper la cámara de seguridad, no deseaba que nadie interrumpiera su diversión mañana y mucho menos la policía, continuo caminando para llegar más pronto a la casa de la chica y empezar con la tortura. Mientras caminaba pensaba en cómo empezar su juego, ya sabía donde encerrarla y con que, solo le faltaba su juguete. Al llegar a la casa de la chica este simplemente entro a escondidas por una ventana abierta, la noche era algo caliente por lo que no se podía culpar a la peli-roja que la dejara abierta.

Al entrar al lugar saco el cuchillo y camino sin hacer ningún ruido a las escaleras para dirigirse al aposento de su quería y amada víctima. Conocía muy bien el lugar, pues más de una ocasión llevo allí a Flaky cuando se asustaba mucho o cuando se quedaba a dormida cuando veía una película con su otro yo, al llegar al cuarto se encontró con la chica durmiendo profundamente y tranquilamente en su lecho, estaba destapada dejando ver su piyama, la cual consistía de una blusa de tirantes y un short pequeño. Al verla así en cierta forma se le ocurría la gran idea de lanzarse encima y hacerle cortes en aquella blanca piel de porcelana que ella tenía.

Al ver como ella lentamente se levantaba se oculto lo más rápido posible, la vio parándose de la gran cama y sacar un suéter blanco tejido encima de la blusa negra que tenia, se ponía unas botas grandes y toscas que carecían de feminidad, se levanto y empezó a cepillarse la larga melena que tenia. No pudo evitar pensar que se estaba vistiendo para él, como si de una cita se tratarse que ella estuviera enterada para que se vistiera tan temprano. Cuando se dio la vuelta Flaky soltó un gemido de sorpresa y en ese momento se le lanzo encima debido al peso de él, la pequeña chica callo en el suelo golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Al ver que la chica no reaccionaba soltó un bufido molesto el hubiera preferido mas acción pero tenía que caer inconsciente a la primera que la golpeara.

* * *

><p><strong>Jojo... <strong>

**que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Buenos chicas o chicos, quienes que estan aqui son chicas? quienes de aqui son chicos? o.o mi dudar! ejem..**

**Dejando eso a lado... TTOTT el 14 de febrero es el de San Valentin! guaa!**

** Y no sabia si subir un fic especial para tal hermosa fecha!**

**Ustedes avisenme si les gusta como escribo entonces PLIS PLIS!**

**Dijanme como hacerlo! (con que tema pero que sea un FlippyxFlaky!)**

**En fin ahora me voy!**

**Chau~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Review? :3**


End file.
